Stranded With Bullies
by R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are enemies. Ally is popular and Austin is a loser. Marino High goes on a school trip and eight people have to go on a separate plane. The plane crashes on an unknown island. Worst of all, Austin just had to crash on the island as the only survivor. Well… except for his school bullies.
1. Blackout

**Hey guys! I am so excited to write this new story! I have had this story idea on my mind for a long time. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally!" I hear my friends, Kira, Cassidy, and Brook, call to me. "Kira, Cassidy, Brook!" I squeal back. I run over to them with my luggage as they tell me to look at the plane we are flying in.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally Dawson. I'm dating the hottest guy in school, Dallas Ciento. I go to Marino High, I'm a sophomore, I'm 17, and I have a grade average of 100%. I'm the only girl in the school who has that grade average. I say that because Austin Moon has the same grade average as I do. I hate him so much and he is in all of my classes. At my school, there is a social status pyramid. There are the populars who are at the top of the pyramid. Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, Dallas, Elliot, Trent, and I are at the top of the pyramid. Then, you have the wannabes. After that, the nobodies. Lastly, you have the losers. The losers are, obviously, at the bottom of the pyramid. They have few to no friends and are always bullied. Austin Moon is a loser. His only friends are two people named Trish and Dez, but, they're not coming on the trip. Our school is going on a trip to Paris for a month. Every 6 years our school goes on a crazy trip. Well, that's about all I have to tell you.

"Ally!" My friends yell at me, breaking me out of my trance. "Sorry. I was dreaming about Paris." I say, making my friends giggle. "Hey, baby." I hear from behind me. "Hey, Dallas." I say turning to face him. "You look beautiful, as always." Dallas tells me before he kisses me. He always treats me right and respects me. That's what I love about him.

I was about to respond to him when Kira, very annoyed, says, "Look who it is. Austin Moon. I wish he would've gotten sick or just not come." I look past Dallas to see Austin and his mom.

Austin is carrying a guitar case, I didn't know he played. "I bet he can't even play the guitar. It's probably just for show to make him look cooler." Dallas says, me and everybody else agreeing with him.

Trent and Elliot come over to us and we all watch Austin's every move. We're not stalkers, we just want to know if he does anything that we can use against him. We watch as he looks down to his, very short, mom and asks her a question. She nods and says something. Austin, then, bends down to hug her. As he pulls away he kisses her on the cheek. He says something and starts to walk toward the plane, where we were.

**Austin's POV**

"Well, were here." My mom says as we get out of the car. I look towards the airport and spot an airplane with a bunch of kids I've seen at school around it. I'm guessing that's the plane we are flying to Paris in. I turn back to the car and see my mom taking my bags out of the car.

I walk over to her and grab my stuff. I only brought my acoustic guitar, a suitcase, and a backpack. I push up my thick glasses and start walking to the plane with my mom. "Here's your ticket." My mom tells me handing me my ticket. "Do you have your contacts?" She asks. I look at her, half smiling. "No. You know I don't need them to see, I just need them to read. I like to where them everywhere." My mom sighs, "Okay. Just, try not to break them." I chuckle. "Alright. I'll try."

We walk until we are about 30 yards away from the plane. I turn to my mom and look down to see her. "Dad isn't going to be back for another 3 weeks. Are you sure your going to be okay without me?" I ask her. She nods and says, "I'm sure. Have fun on your trip."

Then, I bend down to hug her. "I'm gonna miss you." I tell her. "I'm gonna miss you more." She tells me. I pull away from the hug and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you. I'll call you when we get to Paris." I tell her. She nods and I start to walk towards the plane.

I try to walk past the "populars", but, of course, they had to say something to me. "Hey, dork. Can't spend a month without your mommy." Dallas says. I hear the rest of the group laugh and make kissing noises. I just roll my eyes and keep walking.

* * *

After an hour or so, the plane starts to board. I am one of the last people in line. The only people behind me are the "populars". They keep making comments, such as, "I hope nothing happens to you while your mom isn't in Paris with us." "Can wittle Awsty make in a full month wifout his Mommy?"

I ignore them until I finally get to the front. I was about to show the boarding attendant my ticket when she stopped me. "I'm very sorry, sir. The plane is full. The last eight of you will be taking that private plane, over there."

I turn to see the "populars" already running toward the plane. I sigh. Out of everybody who is coming, I had to get stuck with the "populars". I walk over to the plane and show the other boarding attendant my ticket. She takes it and I walk onto the plane.

Cassidy and Brooke are sitting together. Dallas and Elliot sitting together. Trent and Kira are sitting together. That just leaves... Me and Ally. Thankfully, there are 12 seats.I walk past everybody and sit at the back of the plane. I put my suitcase under my seat, and my backpack in the seat next to me.

I lay my guitar on the ground before leaning back against the seat. The plane starts to move. The backs of the seats are up against the walls of the plane, so, I turn around to look out the window. We are starting to get higher and higher off the ground.

I turn back around and grab my guitar out of its case. I put the acoustic guitar on my lap. After the guitar is positioned so that it won't fall, a grab a cloth from the case. I start to wipe down the guitar when I hear one of the "populars make a remark.

"Play something for us. If you can." Ally says. I just ignore her and put the cloth away before tuning the guitar. "I knew he couldn't play." Dallas smirks.

"You know what? Fine. What do you want me to play? You guys won't stop bothering me until I show you can play the guitar." I say, annoyed. All the girls grinned at each other before screaming, "WANT U BAD BY R5!"

"I'm not singing." I tell them before playing it. The girls all sing. Cassidy and Brooke are terrible, but Ally has a voice like an angel. I finish the song and put the guitar away.

"So you can play." Says Elliot. "It doesn't matter." Trent tells him. "You're still a loser." Trent says looking at me. "Fine with me." I tell everybody.

I lean back in my seat and drift to sleep.

* * *

I am woken up from my sleep by some intense turbulence of the plane, followed by the feeling of falling. I don't think anybody else feels the falling part because they are all still talking. I look out my window because it is the only one open.

At first, all I see are could rushing by very fast. But then, the clouds clear away and I can see the ocean. Get closer and closer at a dangerous speed.

"THE PLANE IS CRASHING!" I yell at the "populars". They all give me a confused look before opening their windows. They start to scream as I decide to put on my backpack. I prepared it as a survival kit incase the plane crashed. I don't have food or water, but, I have other things.

The "populars" all gather into a group hug as I am left alone.

I think of my mom and dad.

They are the last people on my mind when the plane hits the water. In a split second, I black out.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Hope you like it!**

**What will happen to Austin?**

**What will happen to the "populars"?**

**REVIEW**


	2. The Populars

**Hey guys! I am updating so soon because you asked me to. I like to update when people ask, because I want to make you happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally?" I hear faintly. "Ally?" I hear again. I slowly start to open my eyes. At first, my vision is blurry. Then, it starts to clear and I see Dallas, Kira, Elliot, Cassidy, and Trent, standing around me. "What happened?" I ask them. "The plane crashed." Cassidy answers.

I all comes back to me. Talking with my friends. The plane bouncing. Austin yelling that the plane was gonna crash. Wait, where's Austin? I look around for him. He isn't here.

"Where's Austin?" I ask. "He probably didn't make it. Why do you care?" I think about it for a minute. Why do I care? "Because, he probably knows how to survive here. He watches all of those nerd shows." I say. My friends all chuckle and nod.

I stand up and see a long cut on my arm. it isn't that bad, so I just ignore it. Dallas has a few cuts on his face. Trent, Elliot, and Kira seem unharmed. Cassidy looks like she has the worst injury of all of us. She has a thick stream of blood running down her leg.

I look at my surrounding. In front of me: Water. To the left of me: Beach. To the right of me: Beach. Behind me: Thick jungle. I instantly decide not to go in there unless I have no choice. Anything could live there. And I really don't want to find out what does.

Wait a minute. "Where's Brooke?" I ask. Everybody looks at each other with pity. I give the all a _'Well? Where is she?'_ look. Kira finally tells me, "She didn't make it. We found the plane a little ways into the ocean, so, we all swam to it. She had hit her head on something. She was dead, there was nothing we could do." She looks down at the sand.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. She wasn't my best friend, but, she has a family and I did know her on a personally. I refuse to let my tears fall as I decide to change the subject. "Why aren't you wet?" I ask. "That was about 2 hours ago. We didn't really start walking anywhere until, about, 5 minutes ago." Trent tells me.

I nod before a wave of silence comes over us.

"C'mon. We should start walking and find shelter." Dallas says, breaking the silence. We all agree and head of down the beach.

**Austin's POV**

I open my eyes to a bright light. The sun. I sit up and rub my eyes. Where am I?

I look around to see the ocean in front of me, the beach on either side of me, and thick jungle behind me. It all comes back to me. The plane crashed. I must be on an island. I didn't know that there was an island between America and Paris.

All of the sudden, a wave of panic come over me.

_I'm lost. Mom will be worried about me. Dad isn't home with her._

I went on and on in my head and noticed I was pacing. I stopped pacing and tried to think of a way to survive. As I am looking down the beach I see a black lump a few yards away. I jog over to it and see that it's my backpack. I grin in relief and pick it up. It's wet, but I put it on my back anyway.

Wait, where are my glasses? I look around the beach and can't find them anywhere. I sigh and decide there is nothing I can do about it. At least I only need them for reading... And I don't think I will be doing any reading on this island.

I walk for a few more minutes and find a good spot on the beach to set up a camp. I walk over to the jungle, slowly, observing it. The plants and trees are thick and luscious. Obviously, there are going to be animals and insects in there. From what I know, the beach is the safest place to stay for now.

When I get to the tree line of the jungle, I grab some of the thick leaves and branches. I carry them mid-way between the jungle and ocean. I take my backpack off of my and open it. I search through all the supplies and find two rolls of rope and a knife.

I take one roll of rope and put the other roll back into the backpack. I drop the bag to the ground and start building a fort with the leaves, branches, and rope.

* * *

About an hour later, I am almost done with my fort. I pull the final rope tightly into a knot and step back to look at the, now finished, fort. It has enough space for 8 people. Wait a second? Where are the "populars"?

As if on cue, I hear screaming from the left of me, the place where I had walked here from. I turn my head to see where the screaming was coming from. I see the "populars" standing there. Well, I guess it's better than being stranded on an island alone. Right?

Of course, the girls are screaming. I look behind me. Nothing. So, its not a fear scream. I turn back around to see the girls running at me. My eyes widen. Before I know it, I have been tackled by them. Ally on top of me.

**Ally's POV**

After we have been walking for, about, 15 minutes, we round a corner and see someone. "Who's that?" Elliot asks. "I don't know." Dallas admits.

I observe the person a second before saying, "Wait a minute. Blond hair, building a fort. Is that Austin?" Everybody observes the person before looking at each other with wide eyes. Cassidy, Kira, and I all scream. Austin looks at us and then behind him. Me and the girls start running at him. He turns back to us and his eyes widen just before we all tackle him. Not because we are mad at him, because we are so happy.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Cassidy, Kira, and I all scream at the same time. Only at this time do I notice that I am on top of him.

We lock eyes and something clicks. As we stare at each other, I notice how unique and pretty his eyes are. They are a shade of brown I have never seen before, and have specks a green in them. I realize what I am doing and stand up off of him.

I think Kira and Cassidy realized that, too. "Ewww. I touched the dork!" I say, disgusted at my actions. Kira and Cassidy follow my actions.

I look back down at Austin and see him with a sad look on his face. The look is gone in half a second. He gets up and dusts himself off.

I feel Dallas wrap his arms around my waist. "You okay?" He asks. I look back at at him and say, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He doesn't say anything as I turn back around.

"Hey, dork?" Dallas asks Austin from behind me. Austin sighs before turning around, "Yes?" "Why don't you have your glasses on?" Dallas asks him. For the first time, I notice his glasses are nowhere to be seen. Austin opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "Well... Th-they w-were... I... I don't know where they are." He finally states.

"How can you see? Don't say you can't, because there is no way you could have made that huge fort without being able to see." We all turn our heads to Trent, wondering why he put that much thought into the sentence. Let's just say he isn't the thinker of the group.

We all turn out heads back to Austin, waiting for an answer. "Well, to be honest, I don't really need them to see. I just need them to read." Austin says. We all look at him incredulously. "What?!" Kira and Cassidy scream at the same time. Austin ignores them as we start to brush off the surprising news.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Dallas states from behind me. Trent and Elliot agree. He kisses the top of my head and starts to walk towards the fort. With incredible speed, Austin runs over to the entrance of the fort and stands there firmly before yelling, "NO!"

"Get out of the way." Dallas says in a deep voice, glaring at Austin in a deadly way. Austin stands his ground, unfazed by the 3 boys standing in front of him ready to kill. "No. You can threaten me, but you can't hit me." Dallas, Trent, and Elliot fall down in fit of laughter. When they see Austin with a grin on his face, they stand up and crack their knuckles. "And why is that?" Dallas asks. Austin smirks before stating, "You won't survive without me."

The three boys chuckle before Dallas says, "Please. Have you seen these guns?" The three boys start to flew their muscles. Austin frowns for a minute before saying something.

"Surviving is a game. No matter how unfair it is to you guys, it's not a game of strength. It's a game of skill, reflexes, problem solving, and trust. Skill: You have to know how to hunt, build shelter, find water, stay warm, cool off. Reflexes: If an animal attacks, you have to think fast. If a tree falls, a rocks slide happens, something like that, you need to get out of there. Quick. Problem Solving: If the environment changes suddenly, you need to know how find a way to work with it. If you get stuck in something like quicksand, you have to find and efficient way to escape. Trust: In our case, we need a lot of it. You have to trust me to guide you. I have to trust you guys not to kill me. We all have to trust each other in order to survive. Without trust, we can't feel comfortable with each other. If we don't feel comfortable with one another, one of us is bound to end up dead." Austin says smirking through whole thing, knowing he's right.

Dallas, Trent, and Elliot don't say anything, knowing he's right, too. "You all are going to help me. The girls are going to walk down the beach and look for things like sticks and rocks. We can use those for fire later. The boys are going to help me hunt." Austin states, taking a knife out of his pocket.

Me and the girls walk off, down the beach, looking sticks and rocks.

**Austin's POV**

The girl start to walk down the beach as I grab the last four branches from the pile of supplies I had for the fort. I walk over to the boys and hand each of them a stick.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Trent asks. I roll my eyes and grab the 3 other knives out of my backpack. It's always good to be over prepared rather than under prepared. I hand each of them a knife. "Start making the sticks into spears." I say. They all obey as we start to sharpen an end of our stick.

* * *

15 minutes later, we all have a sharpened stick. "C'mon. Let's hint some fish."

I walk into the water until we are all in thigh deep. The water is crystal clear, but the water isn't fresh. You can smell the salt. I make note of that for later. "Okay. So what you do, is you find a fish and throw the spear at it. You have to be really fast, though." I explain to the boys.

They nod as I begin to give them a demonstration. I walk around a little bit and spot a really big fish. I throw the spear and walk over to it. I caught the fish. I pull the spear out of the ocean and show them the fish. The spear tips because of the fish. I take it off the spear and feel it's weight. "This has got to be, at least, 10 pounds. We have dinner for tonight, but you guys can hand for bait. Crabs should live here. By the weight of this fish, I'm pretty sure he a meat eater." i tell them.

They all nod as I carry the fish up to the camp. "Don't throw the spear at the crabs. Just stab them." I yell back at the boys. "Whatever, loser." I hear Dallas call back to me. I sigh. Every time I think that the "populars" are going to stop acting and be their real self, they do something to keep it from happening. The boys come back 10 minutes later with 9 crabs. The girls come within 15 minutes with rocks and sticks.

The night begins to cool off. I decide to start the fire. I lay the sticks down in the sand and hits the rocks together to create a spark. Within a matter of minutes, we have a fire going. I explain to everyone around the fire that we will all have to sleep in the fort. They all agree and immediately start talking about things to get the idea of them being stranded, with the biggest loser in school, out of their head.

I use a stick to grill the fish over the fire. We all split it evenly and ate dinner. It was obvious that the lack of water was starting to get to us. Tomorrow, we will have no choice but to go into the jungle for fresh water.

I slip away from the fire without anyone noticing and walk down the beach until their voices are soft.

I sit down and watch the sun set. It is so beautiful. The blue sky turns into orange, yellow, pink, purple, and red. The colors all mix together as the, now, orange-yellow sun sinks lower into the sky, and eventually touches to water.

After a few minutes, I hear somebody sit beside me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I hear a familiar voice say. It turn my head to Ally, "Yeah. It is." I look back at the sunset. Neither of us talk for a while. The sun finally sets and all you can see are the colors of the sky.

The silence starts to kill me. "Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Doing what?" She asks, confused.

I turn to look at her. "Why are you sitting here with me, watching the sunset, being nice to me. If we were at school, you and your friend would have pushed me into a locker, punched me, kicked me, stolen my glasses, insulted me, anything. Why are you just now acting like this?"

She sits there a minute before saying, "I don't know." I scoff. I know why. She has to act cool, pick on the weak, pick on the nerdy. "What?" She asks, probably because she heard my scoff. "Nothing." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, dork." She gets up and walks back over to the fire.

That's what I mean. She was sitting here with me. Not doing anything bad. I mention it and she goes right back to her old self. I sigh and walk over to the fire.

After a few minutes Trent, Kira, and Cassidy had gone to bed. Next, it was Ally and Elliot. Only me and Dallas were still awake. Silence washes over us for a long time. Something just dawned on me. "Where's Brooke?" I ask. Dallas looks at me before saying, "She, uh, didn't make it through the plane crash." "Oh." Is all I say.

A few more minutes of silence pass. "Thanks. For everything." I hear Dallas say. I look up at him, "Don't mention it."

"No, really." He continues. "We wouldn't be surviving without you." I smile at him, "Thanks." "This doesn't mean were friends." He tells me. "I wasn't expecting us to be friends." I tell him. He nods his head. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night." He says. "Night." I reply. He walks into the fort as I sit outside and look up at the stars. They are beautiful, too. There are so many of them and they are so bright.

Without even thinking about it, I lay outside of the fort, looking at the stars. I think about my parents. They must be worried, just like everybody else's. Then, I think about the "populars". They really aren't that bad. They just feel like they have to be cool. My mid drifts to Ally. Earlier, we had a moment. She was just so beautiful in the moment. her big chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. Her chestnut hair with ombré tips cascading down her shoulders. Whoa, stop it! You can't think of Ally that way. She is your enemy. She has a boyfriend.

My eyes flutter close as I can't seem to get a certain brunette out of my head. I fall asleep with her on my mind.

* * *

**WOAH! That chapter was way longer than I thought it would be. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Don't expect chapters to be that long. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**In North Carolina, it is 12:14 AM. I am tired. I stayed up to write this for you guys!**

**P.S. I wrote this next... And it rhymes!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! 2013 HAS BEEN A GREAT YEAR, 2014 IS ALMOST HERE! ****_OR_**** HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! 2013'S END IS NEAR, 2014 IS ALMOST HERE!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Jaguar

**Hey, guys! I will probably start to update less frequently. I will be doing this because I used to have soccer on Tuesday and Thursday, with Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday every other week. Now, I have practice 3 times a week every week. My practice starts at 5:45 and I live 30 minutes away from it. I will get home at 7:45 and have to go to bed at 8:30. I know it is early, but I will be working myself really hard. On top of that I still have school and Middle School Soccer tryouts are coming up soon. If I make the team, I will only be updating on the weekends. Soccer practice at the Middle School is everyday after school. I will have games on the weekends for club. I'm really sorry about the bad news. I wish I would be able to update more.**

**I love you all! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, wake up." I hear Dallas say as he shakes me. "What?" I say annoyed and tired. "We're going to pull a prank on Austin. He slept outside the fort and we need to wake him up. " He tells me. I smirk before opening my eyes and saying, "What are we waiting for?"

Dallas smiles and kisses me. I get up and walk out of the fort where everybody is standing a few feet away from Austin. Dallas and I walk up to them. We all stand in silence, thinking of what we should do. "I got it!" Elliot whisper screams so that Austin won't wake up. "We could use that water to wake him up. We will pour some on him." He tells us, pointing at the ocean.

We all smile and nod. We walk over to the water. "Wait, we need something to carry the water in." Kira says, pouting. "We could go over to the jungle and get a leaf. The leaves are really thick, so, we could use our hands to carry them like bowls." Cassidy suggests. We all smile and nod.

We run over to the jungle and find a huge leaf. It is thick and at least 8 inches in width and length. Dallas grabs the leaf and runs over to the water, us following behind him. He cups his hands to make the leaf into a "bowl".I realize something. "Wait. That's the ocean. It's saltwater. It could make him die of dehydration in 3 days." I say. "It's not saltwater. Saltwater isn't clear, this water is. It has to be fresh." Dallas states. I look at the water. He's right, it has to be freshwater. Saltwater isn't clear.

I am skeptical for a minute. I can smell the salt in the air. I ignore that and nod. "You're right. Let's go wake Austin up." I say fake smiling. Everybody grins from ear to ear. Dallas fills the leaf with the water. We all walk over to Austin. Dallas looks at us and silently counts down.

"3, 2, 1." He mouths to us. He smiles before throwing the water into Austin's face. Austin sits up fast, rubbing his eyes. He stands up, still rubbing his eyes. Everybody, except for me and Austin, were laughing their asses off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Austin screams, still rubbing his eyes. Why is he still rubbing his eyes. "Dude, it was just a joke." Dallas says, everyone's laughter dying down. "Well, the water got into my eyes and mouth." He says, not rubbing his eyes anymore, but, looking at the sand, blinking a lot.

"So, what? The water is fresh. Stop complaining." Trent says, scoffing. "THAT ISN'T FRESHWATER, DUMB ASS." Austin yells at him. "IT'S SALTWATER." He sates, looking up. I gasp at his eyes. They are red and puffy with tears coming from them. "Why are you crying?" Kira asks Austin, noticing the tears, too. "I'm not crying. Because the salt got in my eyes, my body is trying to flush out the salt. The only way to do that is by producing tears." He states, unhappy.

We all 'Ohhh'. "Well, I hope you're all happy. Now we have to go into the jungle to look for fresh water. Now." He states before walking to the jungle. We all follow him, without complaining.

**Austin's POV**

We have been walking for 5 minutes when I hear the first complaint. "It's hot." Kira whines. "Yeah, it is. Were all sweating." Elliot tells her, annoyed and not in the mood for dealing with her. She doesn't say anything after that. She's right though. It is, at least, 95˚F plus humidity.

I can feel myself sweating through my shirt. I know that because my shirt is sticking on my skin. I can feel my hair, it's drenched. I walk another two minutes before becoming too hot. "Screw it." I say to myself. I pull the shirt over my head and hear three gasps from behind me.

Confused, I turn around. All of the girls are drooling with their jaws dropped. I look down to where they are looking. Nothing but me. I look back up at them. "What?" I ask. "Your back was so toned." Cassidy says, staring at my abs. "Thanks?" I ask, uncertain. "Your abs are so muscular. So is your chest." Kira says, following up on Cassidy's statement. I smile, proud of myself. "You have a perfect V-line, for god's sake!" Ally says, still at awe over my perfect body.

"My body's just as good." Dallas says, taking off his shirt. "Honey, it's okay. Just except the fact that Austin has a better body than you." Ally says, holding back a laugh. "There is no way the loser has a better body than I do." He says in denial. I smile. Dallas sends me a death glare. I ignore him and turn around to keep walking.

We walk a few second before I think I hear something. "Stop. I think I hear something." I tell them. They all stop walking as I listen. I confirm my theory. "WATERFALL!" I scream in joy. Without waiting for anybody, I run in the direction I heard the waterfall.

"AUSTIN! WAIT!" I hear everybody scream from behind me. I think back to my statement about trust. I sigh and stop to wait for them. They finally catch up. "Damn. For a dork, you could be an Olympic runner." Elliot says. I chuckle and start to walk, everybody following me.

I follow the sound of rushing water. As we get closer, I start to be more impatient. "I'm sorry. It's less that a quarter mile away." I say before taking off toward the water. "UGH! NOT AGAIN!" I hear Trent say behind me. I ignore him and keep running.

I come out to see an opening. There it is. A huge water fall the flows right into a huge thing of water. I run over to the water and taste it. Fresh. I trow my shirt off to the side. I quickly grab a large leaf and use it as a bowl. I hear the others emerge from the jungle behind me.

They all follow my actions and drink the water. We drink until we can't drink any more water. I lay down on my back. I sit there for a few seconds. "What now?" Ally asks. I sit up and get in the water. "What do you think?" I ask them. The boys and girls, considering the girls are wearing short shorts, just take their shirts of jump in.

I can't help but stare at Ally. She has a perfect body. I stare at her until she look over to me. She smiles shyly and blushes. I look away quickly and blush, embarrassed of being caught. We all swim around for a little bit when I notice a big rock structure on one of the sides. It looks like a diving board.

I swim in front of it, where you would land if you jumped from it, a dive under the water to see how deep it is. I resurface and estimate that it is 15 feet deep. I smile and swim over to the surface. I look back at everybody. Nobody has seen me leave. Perfect.

I grin and climb the step-like rocks to the rock cliff. "Where's Austin?" I hear Cassidy ask. I run to the end of the cliff and jump off, doing a dive. I slice through the water and resurface 5 seconds later. Everybody is already climbing out of the water and running up the steps to the rock cliff.

I smile as we all keep jumping off the cliff. One time, when I'm up there, I notice a particular vine. I walk over to is and unwrap the loose end from the tree. I follow the vine up to a tree branch hanging slightly over the rock cliff. I pull on it lightly. Doesn't budge. I pull on it as herd as I can. Nothing. I smile and back up as far as the vine will let me go.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Elliot asks. I just look at him and grin. "Don't hurt yourself. We'll die if you do." Kira says, worried. I just look at her and grin, too. I take a running start and jump off of the cliff holding the vine. I swing as far as I can and then dismount with a front flip.

When I come up for air. The "populars" are fighting over who goes next. I roll my eyes and just swim around while the start jumping and swinging off the cliff.

We stay at the waterfall for another 15 minutes and decide to go back to the camp. We all throw on our shirts and walk into the jungle and back to the beach. While we are walking, I get the feeling that something bad will happen. I shake the feeling off as I listen to the "populars" laugh and talk.

Something that one of them said causes their whole group to laugh loudly. I hear a growl, so low, that I could barely hear it. The "populars" obviously didn't hear it. They didn't stop laughing. "Shut up." I say, not yelling but not whispering. They hear that, because they stop laughing. "Wh-" Dallas starts to ask. I cut him off. "Don't say a word. Don't move. Don't get scared. There is something in the tree to the from, left of us. Something just growled." I tell them. We all look up to the lowest branch on the tree, it's about 10 feet high.

Laying, right there, on the branch. A young, male jaguar. Staring at us all. Looking ready to kill. Craving blood.

* * *

**OH! CLIFFHANGER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**What will happen?**

**Will somebody die?**

**How will they fight against the jaguar?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Attack

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We all stared at the jaguar that was sitting 10 feet off the ground. 10 feet from killing us. "Don't move while I do this." Austin whispers to us as he begins to back up very slowly. He backs up a few feet until he is standing next to Dallas, but still in front of him.

The jaguar stares us down for a good minute or so before gracefully jumping out of the tree. It bends its legs and prowls closer to our group. It takes a good look at all of us before slowly making it's way over to Austin. I suddenly feel worry come over to me. _Please don't hurt him. He means so much to me. _Woah, where'd that come from? I probably just meant it in the sense that he is keeping us alive... Right?... Yeah... that's it.

I am broken from my trance when I hear a sharp intake of breath from the side of me, Kira. I look over to her and then Austin. The jaguar is pawing at Austin's stomach. It's claws are detracted, for now at least. I look at what I can of Austin's facial expression. He is really scared, but, I can tell that he is trying really hard to be calm. After a few more minutes of toying with Austin, the jaguar finally backs up and looks over to Dallas. Another wave of worry washes over me. _Please don't hurt him. He's my boyfriend._ Wait a minute. Why didn't I say that he meant so much to me.

Before I could think any more on the subject, Dallas sneezes. The jaguar growls loudly before pouncing toward Dallas. I close my eyes and hope for the best, not wanting to see something that will scar me for life. I know, I'm pathetic. My face scrunches up as I hear gasps, thuds, growling, and finally a scream. My eyes shoot open.

The scream is from none other than Austin Moon.

**Austin's POV**

From behind me, to the right, I hear a sneeze come from Dallas. Dammit. The jaguar growls very loudly before pouncing. In a split second I had rammed the jaguar in the side and sent it flying into a thick tree. Why did I do that, you ask? A picture of Ally came into my mind. Dallas means so much to Ally and I don't. She wouldn't care to much if I got hurt.

I hear gasps come from the rest of the group, surprised at my actions. Before I know it, I am am dodging the jaguar left and right. On the fourth or fifth time, the jaguar head butts me right in the chest. The blow sends me back a good 15 feet. My back slams into a thick tree. I hit it so hard that my head whipped back and hit the tree, too. I see stars but I don't have any time to let them go away. The jaguar charges at me. I pull my knees to my chest and quickly put my arms in front of my head as a shield.

I scream as a pain surges through my right ankle. I see the jaguar release my ankle as it gushes blood. The jaguar charges again. But, this time, it is coming straight at my head. I am frozen in shock. It stops a few feet away and turns around. I see Dallas, Trent, Elliot, Kira, Cassidy, and Ally throwing rocks at the jaguar. It walks slowly, yet angrily, toward the group. It takes a step back every 2 or 3 seconds because of being hit by a rock. I can't let any of them get hurt. I would feel guilty until the day I die.

I still see stars, but it isn't as bad as it was before. I look to the left of me and find two very sharp sticks. I grabbed them and set them by my side. One was as sharp as a spear, but it was only that way because it had broken off of a tree somewhere. The other one was sharp, but not nearly as sharp as the other one. Note: Use the sharp stick.

I grab a big rock and throw it at the jaguar. The rock hit the jaguar and it turned around, a lot angrier then before. Everybody had run out of rocks since they were not throwing them anymore. "Austin! What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Dallas whisper yells at me. I ignore him and grab hold of the sharp stick. I don't even get to move the stick off the ground when the jaguar turned around and trotted off into the woods on the other side of the path.

When it passed the group, they all held their breath. They let their breath out relieved when it left. Something wasn't right, though. The group started to walk over to me. "Stop. Don't. Move." I say loud and strict. I don't even look at them. I'm looking into the place where the jaguar has just disappeared into. I see them giving me confused looks out of the corner of my eye. "They don't just give up on prey like that." I say, just loud enough so the group can hear me.

I squint my eyes, looking very closely. My observation proves right when the same jaguar come running at lighting speed. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't only 60 feet away from me. I pick up one of the sticks next to me frantically, hoping like hell that it's the sharp one. Using my javelining skills, I throw the stick at the jaguar. It hits it square in the chest. The jaguar seems unaffected. The stick didn't even pierce it's skin. My eyes widen. "WRONG STICK! WRONG STICK!" I yell in a panic.

I use my hand and frantically feel for the other stick. I find it and grab it just in time. The jaguar pounces into the air as hold the stick in front of my chest. Less than half a second later, the stick had pierced the jaguar in the chest. It died on impact and fell onto my left leg.

I struggled to roll it next to me. My ankle suddenly hurts again. And it hurts like fuck. "AHHHH!" I scream loudly as my ankle practically oozes blood.

I feel myself sweat like crazy. Everybody crowds me. They are moving their lips but I can't hear them. I look at their faces. All are desperately trying to tell me something. The girls are crying and smiling at the same time. The guys look like they could hug me at any second. I am suddenly pulled into a group hug, and I'm scared. I can't feel any of them hugging me. I look desperately at everybody, trying to tell them, silently, that the only sense that is functional right now is my vision. I feel something softly touch my cheek. I turn my head to see Ally smiling sheepishly and blushing. I want to smile, I really do. But, I can't. Everybody pulls away looking at me worriedly. I don't even know that I am hyperventilating. They all begin to talk again. I still can't hear them. My head starts to pound. I faintly hear them calling my name. From what it sounds like, they are all yelling and screaming my name. All the girls have started crying again. Their hands are over their mouths. I can't hear again. I panic and my hyperventilation gets worse. The pounding in my head gets worse. Everybody is still talking, trying to get my attention. I still can't hear them. Dallas grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly yelling something. I can't feel him shake me. I can't hear him yelling at me. I'm just aware that it is happening. Dallas leans back as everybody else watches me intensely. The pounding in my head has become unbearable. I reach my hands up and grab my hair. I still have no feeling. I move into a fetal position. I rock back and forth. Everybody is still talking. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I close my eyes and scream. I scream until I am out of breath. I didn't hear myself scream. I opened my eyes only to be met by the look of fear and worry on everyone's face. The pounding has completely taken over me. I can't even concentrate on them. My vision blurs and clears again. I start seeing double of everything. I feel overwhelmed with everything. I can see that everyone is still trying to talk to me, they keep shaking me. The pressure in my head has made it impossible to even think clearly. My vision becomes nothing but a blurry mix of colors. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I know that's the end. I can still sense everybody desperately trying to wake me up. They're too late, though. I'm long gone. I see a white light and I go towards it. This is the end. The end of it all.

* * *

**DONE! JUST KIDDING! Sorry for the long paragraph at the end. I just got going. The ideas started rolling and I literally couldn't stop writing. I am really proud of that last paragraph. I am feeling really good. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**

**THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! I will try to post the next chapter faster! I'm even excited to write it!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Waking Up

**Hey guys! I couldn't wait much longer to update! I am so excited to write this chapter!**

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I wake up to see a bright green light above me. What? Where am I? I panic and sit up. I look at my surroundings. I'm in some kind of fort made out of leaves. Well, that explains the green light. I rub my eyes. As I pull my hands away, I realize that I am very skinny and weaker than normal.

"Austin?" I hear a voice softly call from the opening of the fort. I turn my head the see a brunette I remember as Ally. "Ally?" I call back. She turns around to a group of people. "HE'S AWAKE!" She yells over to them. They all look in my direction and run over. When they reach Ally, they crowd around the entrance and start asking me questions. They are asking so many at the same time that I can't even make out what they are asking. "One at a time." I say louder than I meant.

They all nodded their heads before Ally asked me something. "Do you remember who we are?" She asks. I nod. "Ally, Dallas, Kira, Cassidy, Trent, and Elliot." I say, pointing at each of them as I say their name. They all nod in approval before asking me some more questions. "Do you remember who you are?" Dallas asks me. "I'm Austin Moon. I'm 17 years old, a nerd, and a a sophomore at Marino High." I reply. "Do you know where you are?" Cassidy asks. I have to ponder on this question. "Yeah, I think. I remember the plane we were on crashing... Brooke died from the crash and we all ended up on a deserted island." I say more as a question. They all smile and nod.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. Everybody looks at each other before Kira speaks up, "3 days. That's why your so skinny." Two words ring in my head over and over and over again. _3 days_. "Really?" I ask. Not wanting to believe it. Kira offers me a sad smile before I am asked another question. "Do you remember what happened?" Ally asks sounding genuinely concerned. I rack my mind for any memory of a few days ago as everybody watches me intently. Waiting for my answer.

I scratch my head defeated. "Sorry. I don't remember anything. Maybe one of you could explain some of the things that happened to me. The last thing I remember was when a jaguar pounced at Dallas." I say truthfully. Dallas and Ally look at each other before nodding and looking at everybody else. "Could we be left alone for right now?" Dallas asks the group. They all nod and leave. The only people that stayed are me, Ally, and Dallas. Dallas and Ally turn to me and start explaining.

"Ally had her eyes closed until you screamed, so, I will explain up until that point." Dallas tells me. I nod and wait for him to continue. "Well, after the jaguar pounced at me, you knocked it off to the side. You were dodging it's pounces. On the fifth or sixth time, it finally struck you right in the chest. It hit you with so much force that you went back, at least, 15 feet. Your back and head hit a tree. You were a little bit dazed. The jaguar ran at you and to protect yourself, you brought your knees up to your chest and used your arms to protect your head. The jaguar decided to bite your ankle, hence to leaves around it. We didn't have any bandages." He explains.

For the first time since I woke up, I notice the leaves engulfing my right ankle. "We put some salt water on it so it wouldn't hurt as much." I hear Ally tell me. I smile at her, still trying to process everything that I have been told. "Anyways, that was when Ally opened her eyes." Dallas explains, nodding toward Ally, telling her to finish to story.

"Well, as Dallas said, I opened my eyes when the jaguar bit your ankle. You screamed really loud. I'm guessing the jaguar let you go so quickly because you screamed so loud. It backed up a few feet before charging at you. Before anything bad could happen, we all started throwing rocks at the jaguar. It turned around and walked towards us slowly. We kept throwing rocks at it until you threw a much larger rock at it. We didn't have any more rocks, so there was no way for us to distract the jaguar. Dallas tried to get you to stop luring the jaguar towards you, but, you ignored him. You grabbed something next to you and the jaguar went into the wood on the other side of us before we could even find out what you were picking up. We all went to thank you but you told us not to move. I barely heard you whisper something. You said something about jaguars not leaving their prey that easily or something like that. It came out of the wood a few second later and charged at you. It was coming really fast. You picked up the thing next to you. It was a stick. You threw it at the jaguar and it landed perfectly on the chest of jaguar. It didn't effect the jaguar at all. Then you yelled, 'WRONG STICK! WRONG STICK!' in a panic. You grabbed a second stick when the jaguar was only 10 feet away from you. It jumped at you and you brought the stick in front of you and the jaguars chest went right through it." Ally explains.

I nod slowly. This was a lot to take in. But, it helped. "I remember this, now." I tell them. They smile and encourage me to go on. "I must have gone into shock after I rolled the jaguar off of me. I remember sweating like crazy. You guys came over to me saying things, but I have no idea what you were saying. I couldn't hear you. I could only see. The girls were all smiling and crying. Then, you all pulled me into a group hug. That was when I really got scared. I couldn't feel you guys hugging me. I started hyperventilating and my head started to lightly pound. Dallas shook me and yelled something. I still couldn't feel or hear, I just knew it was happening. The pounding in my head got really bad and I started to hyperventilate worse than I was before. I went into a fetal position, closed my eyes and screamed because I didn't even know what was doing. I didn't know what was happening either. The pounding got so bad that my vision got worse and I couldn't concentrate. I remember my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I remember think that it was all over. I saw a white light and went towards it." I finished. Ally and Dallas processed what I said.

"Wow. Okay." Ally says. "You should probably eat and drink something." She states, grabbing me hand to lead me out side. When she grabbed my hand, I swear that I felt a shock run up my arm. I ignored it as she pulls me out of fort and sits me down on a log, that the boys dragged from the jungle, next to a fire pit full of ash. She leaves for a few minutes and comes back with a leaf full of water. I take it gratefully and drink it slowly.

"I'm gonna go have Dallas get you some food." Ally says, turning to walk away. "What do we have for food?" I ask before she can leave. She turns around to face me. "The boys found the jaguar after we carried you to the beach and they dragged it back here. We cooked it after putting it in the water for a few seconds. There are a few chunks of meat left." She said smiling. I smiled back and nodded. She turned and walked up to Dallas. I look down at my ankle. I wince as I begin to take off the leaves. I need to see the real damage.

I let out a sigh of relief as the leaves come completely off. As I scan my mauled ankle, the stench of blood creeps into the air. My ankle has stopped bleeding, thankfully, but it still doesn't look good. It has teeth marks and scratches all over and dried blood covering the whole thing. I should be thankful, though. It could have been way worse. I very lightly trace the wounds with my fingers. I instantly pull my fingers away from my ankle when they come in contact with the torn skin.

I sigh and wrap a new leaf around the injury. I used the leaf I drank the water out of. Soon after I wrapped my ankle, Ally came back with the meat. She sets the chunks down next to me. I grab the meat and pull it all next to me. I eat it slowly, knowing that if I eat it to fast, I will go into shock... again.

Ally sits next to me. "You were really brave a few days ago, you know, with the jaguar." Ally says look forward, down the beach. I swallow the meat in mouth and look at her. "I'm surprised. I'm just a nerd and you are "popular". You shouldn't be telling me I'm brave. I'm supposed to be weak and a coward." I retort. Wow, where did that come from? "Sorry, I'm just... I mean I'm... I... Well, I... I just miss my mom." I say truthfully. "It's okay. I know how you feel." She replies. "I doubt it." I mumble under my breath. **(For those of you who haven't already figured it out, Austin's mom has a disorder. You will find out what it is later in the story) **"What?" Ally asks. "Nothing." I say quickly, shoving more jaguar in my mouth.

I chew the jaguar slowly, turning my head to watch the ocean. I swallow the meat and reach for another piece. My hand hits the wood and I whip my head to see that I have already eaten all of the food. I groan in hunger. I haven't eaten in days. I need to distract myself. I'm gonna go wash all the dried blood of my ankle. I push myself up and off the log and limped/hopped over to the water. When I am at the edge of the water, I bend down and take my leaves off. I sit down and push myself forward, just enough to make sure my foot is in the water.

I soak my hand in salt water and brace myself for the pain. I gently touch my ankle. The water runs down to my foot and rolls over a cut. I hiss in pain. I do this over and over again as my foot gradually begins to look cleaner. I decide to put my whole ankle in the water, it would be easier to clean that way. I stick my leg in to the water, up to my mid-shins. The pain all comes at once but leaves within a few seconds. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I drag my hands up and down my foot and ankle, washing all of the dried blood off easily. In a few minutes, I have completely washed all of the blood off. I don't walk back to the camp, though. I sit in my current spot and watch the now setting sun. I watch the colors dance around the sky, coming and going. Different shades of purple, blue, been, orange, red, yellow, and more. This is one of the only up sides to being stranded in the middle of the ocean, on an unknown island, with no way to communicate with anybody that could rescue you.

The sun disappears behind the ocean, only leaving the colors to entertain me. I decide to go back to the camp, since it's getting dark. I stand up and slip on something in the water. I catch myself and only end up watch the water up to my knees. "What was that?" I ask myself. With the light from the sunset, I can see a black case. "No way." I mumble. I reach to grab the case and get my hands on a handle. I give it a small tug and it barely moves. I pull it with all of my strength and it comes completely out of the sand. I pull it out of the water and look at the shape. It's a guitar case. I literally run out of the water and hop, on my good foot, all the way over to the log.

I sit down and quickly open the case. "MY GUITAR!" I scream, happy. I grab the guitar and feel how completely dry it is. Not a drop of water on it. I pluck the strings. Still tuned. I finally look for my name. I turn it around and see it on the neck of the guitar. Engraved in the wood, it says _Austin Moon_. I smile to myself and grab the pick I had in the case. The "populars" jog over to where I am sitting. They listen to me for a few minutes while I strum a few chords.

"I think I'm gonna go on a walk down the beach. Anybody else coming?" Dallas says. Kira, Elliot, Cassidy, and Trent all agree and turn their heads to look at Ally. I turn my head to look at her too. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna stay here. Also, somebody need to make sure Austin's okay." She says, shyly smiling. "Okay." Dallas says as I turn my head to him. "We'll all be back in an hour or so." He says. I nod.

I go back to playing with my guitar as they leave and walk down the beach. I look up to see them disappear around the curve of the island. "Hey." I hear Ally say from next to me. I jump. "Hey. You surprised me." I tell her. We both smile and sit in silence for a while. "I have to ask you this. It's killing me." She blurts out. "Okay. Shoot." I tell her, turning my body so that I am completely facing her. "Why?" She asks. I look at her confused. "Why are you a nerd?" She continues. "Huh." I say.

"Why are you a nerd? You could have been popular." She says. I roll my eyes. "I doubt it. You guys give me so much shit at school." I tell her. "You brought that on yourself." She says, completely serious. My jaw drops. "How the hell did I cause that?" I ask, not believing what I am hearing. "Are you serious? Your kidding, right?" She asks me. "No. I'm not kidding. Please enlighten me to how it's my fault that you guys bully me." I say, very annoyed. "Well, first of all, you wear those thick glasses that you don't even need. Second, you don't show off your body. You are cute and have a ridiculously hot body. Lastly, you wear those nerdy clothes. The first time I saw you wearing non-nerdy clothes was when we were getting ready to go to Paris." She tells me.

I roll my eyes again. "Okay, I'm just going to ignore your little rant. What is the question that your trying to ask me?" I ask her. She sighs dramatically. "Why didn't you want to be popular?" She asks me in a 'duh' tone. "I would rather get bullied and beat up every day being somebody that I am, rather than somebody who bullies other people because they are different being somebody that they don't want to be. You don't even know the damage you're doing. People who were my friends in Middle School, aren't my friends anymore. They didn't want to be friends with a dork, so, they changed their look and their personality to fit in. I have two friends. They're the only ones that think the way I do. Dallas, Trent, and Elliot are all WAY too egotistical. And you, Kira, and Cassidy could probably loose 5 pounds if you took off your make-up." I nearly scream at her.

A tear falls down her cheeks. I open my mouth to tell her that I'm sorry. "No. Don't." She tells me before I can get the words out. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She says walking in to the tent. I sigh, frustrated with myself. I walk up to the edge of the forest. I breath deeply. I bring my hand back and make a fist. I bring my hand forward with everything I have. My hand hits the tree and I hear a crack. I feel pain course through my hand. I pull my hand into my chest. I move my fingers. They hurt but they are not broken. I sigh and walk back to the camp.

_I really wish I didn't wake up this morning..._

* * *

**Done! I am so tired. School is out today, though. YAY!**

**I'm gonna start something new.**

**_! Reviews that only say to update will not be counted !_**

**8 or more reviews if you want the next one!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Comments

**Hey guys! Just had my first soccer on Saturday! School's out today! I will also be posting a Rydellington one-shot today or tomorrow, at the latest.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe he would say that to me! And, Dallas isn't egotistical. I'm not a slut, I just wear a lot of make-up. There's a difference. I just can't believe he even has the balls to say that to my face! He's the nerd. _I_ should be make _him_ feel bad. He's just jealous that he isn't as popular as me or Dallas. I bet he wishes he was Dallas. He must be lying about not wanting to be popular. I think he was just scared and being a little wuss when he got the chance to be popular. That must be it. I'm always right.

I wipe my tears away and stand up. I walk out of the fort, looking for Austin, so I can confront him. "AUSTIN!" I yell harshly. I wait for him to answer. Nothing. "AUSTIN!" I yell even louder and harsher. I wait for him again. Nothing.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A PUSSY AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I yell even more frustrated and annoyed than before. I still receive no answer. I look around the beach again. I realize that Austin's guitar is gone, too. _HE JUST LEFT?! BITCH!_ I think to myself.

Fuming, I storm up to the jungle and walk down the winding path we made. Right now, I'm so mad that I don't even care that jaguars infest this forest. In fact, I hope Austin was mauled by one if he came down here. Harsh, I know, but he deserves it. I stomp down the path, soon hearing the familiar crash of the waterfall in the distance. I grin at this. I take off in a full out sprint. I run for a few minutes, getting more angry with Austin every step. I see the opening to the waterfall. I stop dead in my tracks and wait to catch my breath.

When I finally catch my breath, I walk towards the waterfall. I am stopped again when I hear a guitar playing. I grin. Austin's here. I get ready to confront him when I decide to hide and watch instead. Why did I do this? I heard his voice. It's amazing. It's smooth and he can reach the high and low notes. Why didn't he want to sing in front of us on the plane? Never mind, that's not the point. I listen and I find myself bobbing my head to the beat.

_High heels _  
_Got a taste for fashion_  
_Converse and a fatal attraction_  
_She's got that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)_  
_Maybe she lives in the city_  
_She may be smart_  
_She may be pretty _  
_She's got that something I'm looking_

_Whoever she is, she is out of this world_  
_It's all about the girl that I'll meet_  
_On the bus or on the street _  
_It's all about the girl in my mind_  
_That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time_  
_Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!) _  
_Oh-oh oh oh_  
_It's all about the girl _  
_One day I'll find _

_Brown eyes or blue as an ocean_  
_Don't know what sets an emotion_  
_She'll have that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh) _  
_I'll search in every direction_  
_Until I make the connection_  
_She'll have that something I'm looking for _

_Whoever she is, she is out of this world_  
_It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street _  
_It's all about the girl in my mind_  
_That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time_  
_Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!) _  
_Oh-oh oh oh_  
_It's all about the girl _  
_One day I'll find_

_She'll say she knows me_  
_I'll say that's true_  
_You are the answer that I always knew_  
_And when I hold her_  
_And when we kiss_  
_There is no question it comes down to this _

_It's all about the girl that I'll meet_  
_On the bus or on the street _  
_It's all about the girl in my mind_  
_That I'll meet one day_

_It's all about the girl that I'll meet_  
_On the bus or on the street _  
_It's all about the girl in my mind_  
_That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time _  
_Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!) _  
_Oh-oh oh_  
_It's all about the girl_  
_One day I'll find that girl __**[1]**_

I want so badly to go up to him and compliment him on his amazing voice. But, then, I remember why I'm here. To give him a piece of my mind and break him down. Like I said before, _I_ should be breaking _him_ down, not the other way around. I wait for the right moment to confront him. I'll do it when he is at his lowest point.

Austin sets his guitar down. He sighs loudly and put a sad face on. "I really wish I didn't wake up this morning." He says, just loud enough for me to hear him. _This is it. He just made himself feel bad._ I think to myself.

I feel the confidence rise up inside of me. I take a deep breath and then think back to earlier. My face is soon covered with anger. I stomp out of my hiding place. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I scream at Austin. He jumps up from his current position on the rock cliff. "A-All-lly! Wh-what are y-you d-d-do-ing he-here?" He asks, stuttering nervously. I roll my eyes. "YOU JUST LEFT ME AT THE BEACH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE ABOUT?!" I ask/scream again.

His face drains of it's original tan color when he sees how mad I am.

Perfect.

He's right where I want him.

**Austin's POV**

I feel the color drain from my face. I don't even know why she's so pissed off. "I-I j-just n-needed t-to b-be alone. H-how l-long ha-have y-you been here?" I ask, still very nervous. I begin the walk down the rock cliff with my guitar. She scoffs. "Your weaker than I thought you were." She says.

"Oh, and I heard your song." She tells me. I felt my heart sink. I don't know who the song is about, I just thought of it. But, that isn't what's freaking me out. She heard me sing. She could use this against me at any time. I always thought I had an okay voice, but, apparently, I was wrong. "Your voice is _terrible_!" Ally says, putting emphases on the word "terrible". I feel my heart break a little. Music is my passion. I always wanted to be a performer.

My feet hit the sand. Ally begins to walk toward me. "When I say terrible, I mean _terrible!_ It is too pitchy and your voice just isn't good." She tells me. My hearts break just a little bit more. Every comment she throws at me, about my voice or not, I feel the pain.

_"You'll never be a musician."_ **Stabbed in the chest.**

She starts throwing comments at me that really kill me on the inside. She went from my voice and dreams to me in general.

_"You'll never get married, you're too fat and ugly."_ **Kicked in the gut.**

I wrap my arms around my stomach believing every word she said. I don't even know hoe she knows so much about my personal life. How would she know that my dad is never home?

_"You're parents don't love you." _**Heart ripped in half.**

_"The orphanage said you were too ugly and wouldn't take you in." _**Heart ripped out of my body and stomped on.**

_"You're dad leaves is gone so much because he is embarrassed to call you his son." _**Shot in the head.**

_"He thinks you were a mistake." _**Broken ribs.**

_"Your a disgrace to your family name." _**Broken neck.**

_"You're just a burden for people." _**Punched in the jaw.**

_"It would be better for everybody if just killed yourself." _**Dying.**

_"Nobody would even notice you were gone." _**Kicked in the face.**

_"You're parents would be glad you were out of their lives." _**Stabbed in the neck.**

_"Nobody cares about you." _**Dead.**

But, no. She didn't stop there. She just had to go that extra mile, take that extra step. "Your mom wishes she never had you." She tells me. I feel my heart being torn apart all over agin. "N-no! Sh-she l-loves me!" I say. Tears form in my eyes quickly. She grinned. She got me. She found my weakness.

"Your moms life would have been so much better if you were never born." She says smirking. The tears are already flowing down my face. "She loves me." I say, trying to convince myself more than Ally. "She loves me." I whisper. "Don't save yourself from the heartbreak. We both know it's true. Your moms life would have been so much easier if you weren't here." She tells me. The tears flow freely down my cheeks.

I grip my guitar much tighter than before. Without another word, I walk back to the beach. Ally, thankfully, doesn't follow behind me. The words keep ringing in my head. _Your mom wishes she never had you. Your moms life would have been so much better if you were never born. Your moms life would have been so much easier if you weren't here._

They keep repeating and I can't stop them. I don't know why, but, I believe Ally's words. When I get to the beach I put my guitar in it's case and look for my backpack. When I find it, I take out the pocket knife my dad gave me when I was little. I look around the beach and the "populars" nowhere in sight. I take this opportunity to run about 50 meters from the camp and hide behind a huge rock.

I take the knife in my hand and press the blade to my wrist. Then I...

* * *

**OH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will Austin do? YOU DECIDE!**

**What should Austin do?  
A. Cut himself  
B. Decide not to cut himself  
C. Hurt somebody other than himself**

**The winning answer will be used!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new chapter so soon because I'm leaving for a soccer tournament in Atlanta tomorrow!**

**I really appreciate all your comments! You make my day and make me want to keep updating! The winner of the pole was B, but, at least one person wanted each answer. You all had great ideas and I just couldn't turn them down. So, I will be using all three. Confused? How can I make A and B make sense together? You'll see!**

**P.S. I don't own All About The Girl by R5 in the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.P.S. Sorry if this chapter is a little sucky. My work got deleted and I had to start all over.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I take the knife in my hand and press the blade to my wrist. Then I... Slide the cold hard metal through my skin... 6 times on both wrists... each one representing one of Ally's comments.

I can't believe it... I cut myself. The pain instantly comes as the blood pours down my hands. I drop the knife and how my wrists tightly. _Why did I do that? I'M SO STUPID! _I think to myself. _My mom needs m- _I cut myself off mid thought. Who am I kidding, my mom doesn't need me. Ally was right. I'm the whole reason her life is miserable. I'm the whole reason she has her disease...

My wrists are still oozing out blood. I shouldn't have cut that deep. Within a matter of seconds, both my arms and hands are covered with blood. The blood isn't coming out any lighter, either. I take my shirt off and do my best to add pressure to the cuts.

I sit here thinking of only one question. Why? Why did I have to get stranded on this island? Why did I have to get stranded here with the "populars"? Why is Ally so mean to me? Why did I have to give my mom her disease? Why do I still believe that I will get married and have a family? Why do I still believe that I will get my happy ending? Why do I still fight to live?

I can answer all my questions in 3 simple words. I. Don't. Know.

The more "why" questions I think of, the more depressed I get. The blood still isn't easing up, though. I take of my shirt and apply the most pressure I can to the cuts. I watch the ocean. I can see dolphins in the distance. They're jumping in and out of the water, having fun. They're so free. I wish I was like them. I feel like I'm trapped in a cage right now, or in my case, an island. I have nobody to run to when times get hard. I can't express my feelings to anybody here. I'm still being bullied even though I'm their only hope.

I sigh as the dolphins jumps out of view. I move the shirt and look at my wrists. The blood has stopped, but, the pain is still there. Hot tears fall down my cheeks thinking about the comments Ally said that pushed me to do this.

I grab the knife again and push the blade against my wrist. My hands shake violently as I push down harder. I can feel the cold metal tempting me. Before I can do any damage, I drop the blade to the sand. "No. I can't let Ally win." I tell myself. I look down at the cuts again. "She left imprints on me forever." The tears keep falling down my face. "She caused this. She caused everything." I whisper.

I look over to my blood-soaked shirt. I move over to the ocean and do my best to clean it. After 5, or so, minutes, the shirt is completely clean. I sigh and walk back to the camp. It's empty, that's good. I throw my shirt in my backpack and sit on the bench. I put my head in my hands and think about life.

"Hey, Austin." I hear Kira call to me from down the beach. I smile at her. I then remember my cuts and hide my hands in between my legs. Wait? Huh? "Wait a second. You called my Austin. You usually call me dork." I tell her. She shrugs and sits next to me. "Well, if we're gonna be stuck on an island together for, who know how long, we might as well try to be nice to one another." She tells me. Why can't Ally have that same mindset? "Try telling that to Ally." I mumble to myself. "What was that?" Kira asked. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I tell her.

She nods get stands up. "Where's Ally?" She asks. Before I can respond, Ally walks out of the fort. "I'm right here. How was your walk?" She asked. "It was fun. The scenery was beautiful." Kira tells Ally and me. I smile at her. A few seconds after that, the rest of the "populars" come back from the walk.

* * *

Right now, we are all sitting around the campfire. Each one of us going to bed every few minutes. Soon enough, it is only me, Ally and Dallas. Well, really only me. Dallas and Ally are to busy making out to notice. "Well, I'm going to bed." I tell them.

They actually decide to take a breather so that they can acknowledge me. "Okay, see you in the morning." Dallas tells me. Before I can respond, they are already getting in to some heavy petting. To keep myself from throwing up, I walk into the fort and lay down.

Do you think it's bad that I'm 17 and never had my first kiss? Do you think it's bad that I've never had a girlfriend or been on a date? Who am I kidding, of course it's bad. My best friends, Trish and Dez, have already had their first kiss.

I'm about to doze off when I hear some commotion outside of the fort. It sounds like Ally and Dallas. I turn around to see everybody in the the fort sleeping peacefully, so, I scoot over to the edge of the fort and look out the opening.

"You're dating Austin?!" Dallas whisper yells at Ally. Confusion comes over her face. "What? Where did you get that idea?" She whisper yells back at him. Dallas look very angry. I stay where I am because this might not end well. "He was looking at you the whole time we were sitting around the campfire!" He almost screams. A little bit of a blush forms on Ally's face along with mine.

"You're blushing! You guys are dating!" Dallas yells at Ally. Kira, Trent, Cassidy, and Elliot must be sleeping pretty deeply, because they haven't woken up. "No we're not! I promise!" Ally tells Dallas, trying to calm with down. "You lying, cheating little bitch!" He screams at her. Before I can understand what is happening, Ally is on the ground holding her cheek with Dallas standing over her, still fuming.

That was it. I can't just watch a girl get hit and not do anything about it. I run out of the fort and tackle Dallas to the ground. I punch him in the face multiple times before stopping. "First of all, you should _NEVER _hit a girl, no matter how angry you get. Second, Ally and I are not dating." I scream at him.

Dallas nods, scared as hell, and runs in to the fort. I turn to Ally who has tears running down her cheeks. She looks up at me before running over to me and tackling me to the ground, like I did to Dallas. The only difference was that she was hugging me. "Thank you so much, Austin. I'm sorry I was being a bitch to you. I was just so mad, a-and I thought it was your fault. But, it was really my fault. I just overreacted and I-" I cut her off with my hand.

"You talk to much." I tell her smiling. She giggles a little bit before smiling back at me. Fresh tears soon fall out of her eyes, though. "It hurts so much." She says. I can see the bruise forming on her cheek. "I know. You're gonna be okay." I tell her.

She lays her head on my chest as we gaze up at the stars together. "I'm really sorry." She says again." It's okay. Don't feel bad." I tell her. What I really want to do is tell her about all the pain she's put me through. I want to show her what she's pushed me to do. I want to tell her how much her words really hurt me. I decide against it, considering that she was just hit by her boyfriend who she thought loved her.

In a few minutes Ally has fallen asleep. I carry her bridal style to the for and lay her down. I lay next to her as I just watch her. She looks stunning when the light of the fire is bouncing off her face. _No. Don't think like that. She would never like you... Nobody would._

I fall asleep feeling depressed as ever.

* * *

**Done! A little bit of Auslly? Hmmm? ;)**

**Well, sorry again about the chapter. Like I said, my work got deleted and I had to start all over again. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. The Rydellington one-shot might not be posted for a while.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Confessions

**Hello! I'm writing another chapter because I won't be able to update next week or this weekend. I have soccer tryout for Middle School and two games. Wish me luck! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Don't be so sure Austin has forgiven Ally my curly fries! Whoever said that he did forgive her? B)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

UGH! Why won't he talk to me?! He's barely acknowledging that I'm even here. Every time I try to talk to him or sit with him, he avoids me. I don't know why. After that one night after Dallas, um, hit me, he's been keeping his distance. WHY?! I wish I knew.

I come back from my walk on the beach. I see everybody doing their own thing. Cassidy and Kira tanning. Elliot, Trent, and Dallas fishing (we decided not to tell anybody about Dallas hitting me). I look around for Austin. I see him on the bench looking at his... wrists? I don't know. Maybe its his hands, he's still pretty far away. I walk up to him quietly, trying not let him know I'm there. But, of course, I just had to be my clumsy self and trip over a rock.

I fall forward onto the bench, next to Austin. I catch myself with my forearms. Austin jumps up from his current position, hiding his hands behind his back. I push myself up off of the bench and stand in a weird position. "Hey..." I say awkwardly. "Hey." He says quietly, looking down at his feet.

"So," I start. "What's up?" I ask awkwardly, again. "Nothing." He says. I smile. This is my chance. "Do you wanna hang out?" I ask him hopefully. He looks up, eyes wide. "Um, I, uh, h-have to-to go the, uh... th-the, um, wa-waterfall." He tells me, stuttering and unsure. "Oh. Can I come with you?" I ask him. His eyes widen even more. "Uh, s-sorry. Can't hear you." He says louder than normal, picking up his guitar and backing away slowly. My face twists in confusion. "But, you could hear me a minute ago." I say, hands on my hips. He makes a static sound with his mouth. "Sorry. I think we're breaking up." He says, making the static sound again. "We're not even on the pho-" I cut myself of when he runs into the jungle with his guitar in hand.

I sigh on sit on the bench. There he goes again. Avoiding me. I don't even think he's trying to hide it anymore. I sigh again. I don't even know what I did wrong. He talks to everybody else, except Dallas, normally. I wish he would just tell me why he won't talk to me.

I sit on the bench and wait for him to come back. I sit there, waiting, for 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. 40 minutes. 50 minutes. 1 hour turn into 2. THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'm going to find out what I did wrong and nobody is going to stop me.

I stand up and begin to walk into the woods. "Ally? Where are you going?" Kira asks from behind me. "I need some alone time." I lie, turning back to her. "Okay, just be careful." She tells me. I nod and turn around again. I walk into the jungle, determined to find out why Austin's avoiding me.

I walk quickly, watching as the trees rush past me. The sound of crashing water from the waterfall comes into hearing distance. I get even more determined than I was before and break out into a full sprint. When I get to the opening of the waterfall, I lean against the closest tree and try to catch my breath. I look up and see Austin strumming chords on the beach. "Austin?" I ask him breathlessly. He doesn't hear me. He's so lost in the music. He actually looks kind of cute when he does that. Wait, what? _Stop! Don't think like that! You guys are just friends..._

I catch my breath and stand up straight. I was about to call to Austin again when he starts singing with his angelic voice. It's a song I've never heard before. I listen to the words carefully. Watching him as he pours his heart out into the song.

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind brown eyes_  
_And no one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated_  
_To be faded to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like I do, and I blame you!_  
_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_  
_None of my pain woe_  
_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_  
_To be mistreated, to be defeated_  
_Behind brown eyes_  
_No one know how to say_  
_That they're sorry and don't worry_  
_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_  
_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_  
_Behind brown eyes _**(1)**

A lone tear falls down his face as he strums the last chord. He wipes it away quickly and sighs before putting his head in his hands. "Hey, Austin." I say, loud enough for him to hear this time. His head whips toward me. He lays his guitar on the sand next to him.

"How long have you been there?" He asks. I smile sadly at him. "Long enough." I say. "Why are you here?" He asks me while standing up with his guitar. "Two things. One, you have an amazing voice. I was mad when I told you I didn't like it. Your the best singer I've heard in a long time. Two, I came to see why you're avoiding me." I say. "It doesn't matter if you were lying or not. I still made me feel bad." He says.

I sigh, annoyed. "I told you I was sorry." I tell him. I was about to say something else when he cut me off, "Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will always hurt me." I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "You know, the most popular saying ever created. Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will always hurt me." He says. "No, I've never heard that before. What does it mean?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes again. "Sticks and stones can break my bones. Those are things that hurt, but will eventually heal. Words will always hurt me. Words can be emotional scars. Those don't heal. They follow you your whole life." He tells me.

Realization hits me as I remember all the horrible things I said to him. "I'm so sor-" I get cut of by Austin. "Don't say anything. It's fine." He tells me. I scoff. "Obviously, it's not." I tell him. "Just forget it. Pretend like I never said anything." He says. He starts to walk into the jungle. I follow him. "I'm not just going to forget that you said it. Since your acting like it's such a big deal, it must be pretty important." I tell him.

He turns back to me. "You just can't stop yourself, can you?" He says annoyed. "What do you mean by that?" I ask him, also annoyed. "I mean that you are always finding someway to make me feel bad or put the blame on me. You just said, and I quote, "Since your acting like it's such a big deal..." OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! You've scarred me for life and you have the guts to say that your _sorry_?!" He asks. "Yes." I say.

He scoffs and walks off. I follow him again. "I still don't see why this is such a big deal." I tell him. "You wouldn't understand." He says, not even turning back to look at me. "Well, I might, if you would tell me." I state. "I don't really trust you, and you know why so," He turns back to me. "I'm good." He turn back around and walks again.

"Look, I know I bullied you in the past, but, like you said, we have to trust each other if we want to survive." I say. I think I got him, but, I'm not sure.

Austin stops dead in his tracks. He drops his guitar to the ground and clenches his hands into fists. "Do you really want to know?" He says, angrier than I've ever seen him before. "Y-yes, I do." I tell him, voice wavering. "Well, here we go." He says before turning around to face me.

"Ever since we started high school, you and the rest of the "populars" bullied me. Some days it would get so bad that I actually considered killing myself. I new I couldn't do that. My mom needed me. I'll tell you about that later, though. My only escape from the hell, known as my life, was music. I picked up the guitar and started singing, too. My mom supported me. She was always telling me I had an amazing voice and I was an angel on the guitar. I believed her. Even though my dad's always telling me that I'm not going to make it in the music business, or that I should pursue a career in real estate, like him, I believed her. She is the most important person in my life and _you _took that away from me. Y_ou_ made me doubt my mom. You made doubt that she was telling the truth." He says, eyes tearing up. Wow, I didn't know that music and his mom meant the much to him.

He continues. "My parents mean the world to me. For you to say that they don't love me is like, you know what, if your going to say that, you might as well shoot me in the head. I already felt bad about making my moms life harder, but you just had to throw it in my face. You also told me that I would never get married because I'm too fat and ugly. That made me feel worthless. I have a vision in my mind. It's set in the future. I have a beautiful wife, two amazing kids, and the life I always wanted. I'm a musician, a great dad, a great husband... And you just crushed the dream like it meant nothing to me. My life's already hard as it is, you just make it the hell it is." He says. Tears are falling down his cheeks as I feel tears of my own forming in my eyes.

He doesn't stop there, though. "And I don't know how you knew this, but, what you said about my dad killed me on the inside. I'm already sad and depressed that I never see him and just made it worse, like you do with everything in my life. Like I said before, he tells me he wants me to be a successful business man, not a musician. He's never gotten mad at me or made me feel bad about my dream of becoming a pop star. But, I always had that little bit of doubt in the back of my mind. I would find myself asking questions, like, _Is the 'being okay with my dreams' just and act?_ or, wondering about things, like, _I wonder if he's ever wished that I wasn't his son_. He's never said or implied any of that but it has stuck with me my whole life." Tears are freely falling down both of our faces. I can't believe that this is his reality. I give him shit everyday and his life is already terrible.

"When you said that I should go kill myself, I thought to myself, _Hmm, maybe she's right. We're never going to get off this island, so, what difference would it make? _You just tore me down from the inside and out. You told me that nobody cares about me and that nobody would notice I was gone. I've thought about that for years. What would happen if I did kill myself? I was always brought back to the thought of my mom. You told me my parents would be glad I was out of their life. I've thought about that so many times I've lost count. You said I was just a burden and nobody cared about me. I felt like those were true. I can think of some peoples lives who would've been better if I wasn't born. But, I'd never thought that nobody cared about me. You made me ask myself if the love my mom and dad show for me is just an act or not. I can't get it out of my head, it haunts my thoughts." I don't believe that I've caused him all this pain. He sits down on the ground as tears run violently down our face.

"Finally, my mom. As I told you before, she's the most important person in my life." He takes a deep, shaky breath. "When my mom was pregnant with me, I took something from her. I took something from her that kept her healthy and strong. She went to the doctors one day and they told her I was taking twice as much calcium and Vitamin D from her system than normal babies. She couldn't supply all of it to me without hurting herself. Her body tarted weakening her bones to get the extra nutrients I needed to stay alive. Now she has Osteoporosis. It's a disease where your bones become fragile and lose mass. She's broken her hip 3 times and had so many other breaks, sprains, and fractures. It's all because of me. If I had just never been born she wold be completely normal. I didn't want to leave to go an this trip, but she made me go. I'm so worried because if she were to break her leg, nobody else lives with her right now. My dad's on business and she would have no way to get to the hospital. She could be dying right now and I'm stuck on a goddamn island that nobody has ever seen before." He sighs. "I just wish I was with her." He finishes. Oh my god...

"6 on each wrist. 1 cut for each comment you made." He tells me. My face twists in confusion, even though tears a falling like waterfalls down our faces. I gasp when he shows me his freshly scarred wrist. "This was the first time I ever cut. And it was because of you." He tells me. He holds his hands out a little longer. I kneel down next to him as he stares at the ground. I grab his wrists in my tiny hands and trace my fingers over the bruised skin. I cry even harder at the thought that I did this to him. I never knew that I could hurt him that bad. "Happy?" He asks. I shake my head 'no' looking at the ground.

He pulls his hands away and stands up with his guitar. "Sticks and stones may break my bones." I says slowly to me. I keep my gaze on the dirt beneath me. "But words will _always _hurt me." He states before walking off, back to the beach. He leaves me there, stunned. I only have one thought in my mind.

_I _**_have_**_ to fix this..._

* * *

**DONE! I have to say, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Anyways, I'm tired, so, goodnight.**

**(1) Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkits (I changed blue eyes into brown eyes because Austin has brown eyes... It just made sense...)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
